


Camp Campbell group chat

by Catsloveable



Series: Camp Campbell group chat adventures [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I learned how to tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Max can love, No Smut, Ooc Max, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pikeman is a dick, Please don't puke again, Rating because of Max's mouth, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, THERES A CAT NOW, Trans Character, Watch out Harrison, When isn't he though?, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsloveable/pseuds/Catsloveable
Summary: Where David finds out about something called a group chatAkaI love group chat fics fight me





	1. Chapter 1

David pine added Maxwell,Nikki,Neil,Neil,Dolph,Ms.Who,Nurf,Erin, Nerris, Harrison, Preston, to camp Camp Campbell

**Maxwell:** David what the fuck Is this?  


**David Pine:** Language Max! And it's a group chat! :D  


**Nikki:** wait max your real name is maxwell?  


**Neil:** wait you thought it was just max?  


**Ms.Who:** can you guys shut up? You guys are blowing my phone up  


_**David Pine changed thier name to LovingLife:)** _

**LovingLife:) :Sorry Gwen! :(**

**Maxwell:** You can mute us you know

**_Maxwell chaged thier name to HateingLife_ **  


**__**__HatingLife:much better  


LovingLife:) : Max! You should be joking about such a matter! >:(

HatingLife: What? You want me to lie camp man?

Nikki: ooooo I wanna change my name to!

Neil: I second that ✨

**_Neil chaged thier name to Therealneil_ **  


__Therealneil: thats much better

Nurf:stop texting or I'll start throwing knifes

  


__  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone changes thier names  
> Max-HatingLife  
> David-Lovinglife:)  
> Ered-Skatergal  
> Neil-therealneil  
> Space Kid- Space  
> Dolf-A_dolf_appeared  
> Nerris-100XP  
> Harrison-Magicisreal  
> Nurf-Knfiesareforfighting  
> Gwen-Ms.who  
> Nikki-Adventure  
> Preston-dramallama

LovingLife:): hello campers!!! :D

HateingLife: David it's 4 am

LovingLife:):oh it seems as it is!

LovingLife:): heyyy why are you still up max?

HatingLife: All I have to say is that 

HatingLife: Mind your own fucking business

Therealneil: wait you don't know david?

LovingLife:): no,what?

Therealneil: that max has insomnia

Adventure: what's that?

HatingLife: I do not have insomnia

Therealniel: dude we have never you you sleep before

Adventure: that's true!!!

Adventure: are you still robot max?

HatingLife: No Nikki. How can I drink coffee if I'm a robot?

Ms.who: to think about it, I never seen max eat ethier.

LovingLife:): is there a problem max??? D:

HatingLife: yeah there is

Adventure: aww what is it??

HatingLife: you guys not minding your own fucking business

Magicisreal: okay you guys gotta admit. You walk into that one. It's not like max is going to open up to us that easily.

HateingLife: be more like Harrison will you? At least he has common sense

LovingLife:): :(

Dramallama: TODAY IS DRAMA CAMP!!!!

HatingLife: dear God not again 

LovingLife: right you are Preston! Which play are we doing?

Dramallama: Hamliton!!!

HatingLife: calm your tits 

Dramallama: FUNNY YOU SAY THAT MAXWELL 

HatingLife: I swear if you call me Maxwell again we'll be doing frist aid camp.

Dramallama: ILL BE HAMLITON

HatingLife: I feel bad whoever is Eliza 

Adventure: wait you know what Hamliton is???

HatingLife: be quiet Nikki

Dramallama: MAXWELL WILL BE ELIZA

HatingLife: okay then you ask for it 

Therealneil: Preston hide he walked out of the tent 

100XP: he walked pass ours 

Dramallama: NURF WILL BE MARIA RENYOLDS

Space: he looks mad

Ms.who: I got the popcorn

LovingLife:): Max isn't violent!!! Don't worry :D

Dramallama: ahshjtuzjfjsjfujeusjgh help mehsjfjrjdjsjsj

Dramallama:djsjjeifskskekfjdnpleasejfhssjwkfkdbfbsju

Dramallama: YOU LIED

Knifesareforfighting: I'm now worried

Knifesareforfighting: holyshitmax.jpg

Ms.who: and David passed out

LovingLife:): I'm up

LovingLife:): WHY MAX WHY

HatingLife: I warned him and he didn't listen

Therealneil: wait why are you worried?

Knifesareforfighting: who's the most dangerous? I mean max done that in two punches

Adventure: wow

HatingLife: don't fuck with me

Skatergal: I woke up to screaming

HatingLife: go back to sleep

Skatergal: k


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston has a nightmare and turns to the group chat. But only one person is up

Dramallama:is anyone up?

HatingLife: why are you?

Dramallama: I can ask you the same thing

Dramallama: are you on Tumblr or something

HatingLife: one,what's Tumblr. Two this the only thing that's not blocked

Dramallama: point taken.

HatingLife:now why are you up?

Dramallama: you promise you won't laugh?

HatingLife: I promise

Dramallama: I had a nightmare

HatingLife: why would I laugh at that? I mean I'm an asshole but I'm not heartless 

Dramallama: but it was about Daniel and that POISON

Dramallama: I don't know how you deal with it! You threw yourself in!

HatingLife: David wouldn't listen and drastic measures had to be taken.

Dramallama:how do you deal with it?

HatingLife: I don't

Dramallama:... What?

HatingLife: I don't. 

Dramallama: it doesn't give you nightmares?

HatingLife: I don't sleep

Dramallama: why not?

HatingLife: I have my reasons

Dramallama:didnt gwen say something about you not eating? Why is that?

HatingLife: Go to sleep Preston

Dramallama: I WANT ANSWERS MAXWELL

HatingLife: Preston

HatingLife: please

Dramallama: I'm sorry max

HateingLife: no I'm sorry. But you pushed me far enough for one day.

HatingLife: sorry for hurting you. Now go back to sleep

\---------------------  
Prestons fingers linger over the 'send button' as the box had a '<3' he quickly deleted it. It was true. He had a crush on Max. He replaced the '<3' with a ' goodnight'  
\---------------------  
Dramallama: goodnight


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just-  
> I live off kudos and comments.it makes me so happy!  
> \-------------  
> Everyone else sees what happened last night and starts to freak out

LovingLife:): good morning campers!!!

HatingLife: David What the fuck it's Saturday 

LovingLife:): language!

HatingLife: I'm muteing that chat fuck this

Therealneil:I'm up now. Thanks David 

LovingLife:): no problem Neil! :D

Adventure: are we not gonna talk about last night?

LovingLife:): what do you mean?

100XP: David scroll upwards.....

Magicisreal:what kind of black magic made max apologize?

Ms.Who:WAIT MAX APOLOGIZE

Ms.who:HOLY SHIT HE DID

Space:is max sick???

Therealneil: he didn't look sick when he walked out this morning

Ms.Who: what do you mean "walked out"

Therealneil:sometimes max goes out for the walk in the middle of the night or early morning

Ms.who: how long has this been going on?

Therealneil: like two weeks after camp started?

LovingLife:):Why didn't you tell us?!? D:

Adventure:he always comes back so we don't worry

Therealneil:you shouldn't ethier

Dramallama:WHAT IS GOING. MY PHONE WONT STOP BEEPING

Knifesareforfighting: max apologize to you last night and they were freaking out and then they freak out more because he went on a stupid walk.

Dramallama: OH

LovingLife:):It is not stupid!! He can get hurt out there! Or worse, DIE.

Ms.Who: Davids right. But if he doesn't come back at 8 we're going to look for him. Deal?

LovingLife:):fine 

Skatergal: I see like no problem with that 

Therealneil: he comes back within 30 mins, tops

A_dolf_appeared: what's is zhe problem?!

Ms.Who: um dolf can you change your name.

A_dolf_appeared: why?

Ms.Who:it may offend Neil

Therealneil:it already did

Adventure: Max is back!!!!

LovingLife:): THANK GOODNESS

HatingLife: jeues fuck y'all need to calm your ass down.

Adventure: did max just type

Adventure: y'all?

Knifesareforfighting: y a l l

100XP: yall

Magicisreal: what does y'all even mean

LovingLife:): it means 'you all'! :D

Dramallama:Y A L L

Skatergal:I'm going to say y'all now

Space: y'all

HatingLife: I swear if I find a gun 

Ms.Who: let me guess,you're gonna shoot us?

HatingLife: no I'm gonna shot myself

LovingLife:):MAX

HateingLife: calm down.

Ms.Who: that was expected actually


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa- this is a half story/half text chapter-
> 
> \--------------  
> It's one of the hottest day of the year. Max still refuses to take off his hoodie. One thing leads to another and alot of secrets are spilled.  
> \----------------  
> Tw!: Mentioned Abuse,Scars Passing out.  
> °•°•- time skip

Neil said it was going to be one of the hottest days in summer. All Max wanted to do is stay in the tent and stay in the shade, was that really so hard to ask? Max didn't think so, however David had a different opinion.  
"Good morning campers!" Max groaned

It's was true Max never slept it was something he learned for past years of nightmares. No sleep no nightmares. It was simple Hell even space kid could learn that the second time around. Though sometimes his body was so exhausted that he had to take a little cat nap here and there. Max got up and put on his hoodie He then went to mess with the coffee maker  
The bitter aroma filled the tent. Neil groaned as he woke up and looked at Max  
"You think you can pour me a cup? I haven't slept last night" That was true, Max didn't hear Neil's obnoxious snores last night. Max shrugged "Sure but you gotta find your own cup" the coffee was almost done "okay I'll be right back"Max bent down to get his own cup as he herad the tent flap opening and falling back to place. His phone started buzzing. It was obvious that it was the group chat he didn't bother to see what they were talking about. It was just probably David talking about how the camp was wonderful or aka talking out of his ass. So on. Max wondered to the other night with Preston. Lately he's been thinking of Preston alot. For some fucking reason. Max herad the tent flap again and turned around. "So how about that coffee?" Neil shoved the cup in Max's hand. Max turned around to pour them both some "hope you like black" he handed Neil a cup and he immediately spit it out. "Dude this shit is gross!" Max shrugged at the comment "Then don't drink it dipshit" Max Walked out of the tent to the mess hall

He didn't even bother with getting food. The reason Max didn't eat? Max's parents barely had food in the house.when they did he had to cook for himself. But they usually ate the leftovers and yell at him for not making them any. It was a constant cycle that always repeated. So it became a habbit of his. It was make his own food or don't eat. David was trying to get everyones attention. Max became annoyed his his attempts "Shut the fuck up!" Mess hall soon became silent " oh! Um thank you max! But watch your language! Anyways Today's activity will be Hiking! It such a beautiful day!" Max felt regret washing over him he shouldn't have made everyone shut up if he knew they were going hiking. Who the hell would made children go hiking in the upper 80s? Nobody in thier right mind that's who. Max began to follow everyone else out of the mess hall.  
°•°•  
They were half way through the hike up hill Max began to feel dizzy. He could barely hear what David was talking about. He knew he should take off his hoodie but he couldn't. He couldn't let them see the burn marks that his father left on him over the years. He couldn't let them see scars that his father's belt left on him. He couldn't let them see.  
Neil walked over to Max and asked why he was so red.

Max just told him it was his anger for david. Neil nodded and didn't say anything else. Or at least Max thought so. He could barely hear what Neil said. Max began seeing black spots but continued walking. Suddenly Max couldn't feel the ground under him. He could hear faint yelling but alas he couldn't understand it .Suddenly he felt hoodie being taken off of him and wet cloth being dabbed on his neck and head. Everything else began to fade and went black.

°•°•  
Max Woke up in a unfamiliar place. He fastly sat up but then was knocked back down. He realized he was shirtless and alone. He to panic but then remembered what had happened. He laid back down and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. It struct him that he was in the counselors cabin. He heard a door open and closed. Max didn't bother to open his eyes to see who it was. He felt a wet cloth being dabbed on his head again. Max began to open his eyes to see Gwen doing it

"Hey little shit, you know where you are?"  
\--------------  
Therealneil: OKAY WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MAX

Dramallama:YES WHAT HAPPENED HE JUST PASSED OUT. DID HE DIE?!

Magicisreal: I THINK SO

Magicisreal:HE DIDNT WAKE UP WHEN DAVID PICKED HIM UP

Space:wait max died?!

Adventure:YES

Adventure: AT LEAST I THINK SO

LovingLife:): It has only been a hour! Give him time! :D

Knifesareforfighting: David. we gave him time already

Therealneil: DAVID HOW ARE YOU SO CALM MAX IS LIKE A SON TO YOU.

LovingLife:): you're right

LovingLife:):MAX WAKE UP PLEASE IM SO SORRY I SHOULD HAVE CHECKED THE WEATHER OF HOW ITLL BE FORGIVE ME IM AM SO SORRY.

LovingLife:): that feels alot better

Ms.Who: he's awake  
\---------------------------  
"Your guys cabin?" Max was exhausted but still confused why he was there " Yeah, it had an air conditioner we couldn't put you back in your tent it was too hot." Gwen looked away sheepishly  
Max nodded and looked back up at the ceiling. Max couldn't think of a snarky reply. He knew the question was gonna come sooner or later. He prayed later  
But God never heard him he never did.  
"So about your arms and back." There it was.  
"What about them?" Max turned his head towards Gwen " Don't play that card with me Max. What happened?" Max flinched. " You promise you won't tell anyone?" Max spoked in a soft voice. He looked so small and actually sounded like his age for once. "I promise" Max looked away from Gwen " My dad did these. Every single one of them." Max spoke with Venom and hatred lit up his eyes " Is he why you don't eat ethier? Or sleep?" Gwen was worried at this point but it also made sense he showed signs, she didn't correct them, she didn't see them. Guilt began to eat her up. "There was barely any food, when I did cook or feed myself I was yelled at" Max let out a small laugh " and your sleeping habits?" Max looked at her in the face. No emotion was shown on his face. "No sleep no nightmares. Nobody seen them right?" He looked at the scars.  
"Only me kid,but I gotta call CPS"  
Max looked away "Can it wait? Till the end of summer?"  
Gwen knew that a social worker would come and take him away. It could be the last time that he'll see his friends "of course kid. But you need to start eating, so I'll help with that okay? I don't trust the QM ethier" Gwen looked down at the jaded ten year old "Okay" a small smile was present on Max's Face. "I'll tell the others you're awake your phone is next to you" Gwen walked out  
For the frist time in forever Max finally felt safe and cared for.  
\----------------------

Therealneil: oh thank God!

Adventure: I thought you were Jewish?

Therealneil: I am. We just don't think Jeues is the Messiah or whatever

Adventure: oh

Dramallama: can we see him?!

Ms.who: no not yet. I think he went back to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I made it! Yay.... So....heres the thing I'm kinda trying to keep the book going,really I am. Updating at least twice per week is kinda a hassle. However! The comments and kudos do actually help my passion for the fandom and the book!  
> \----------  
> It's a week later where everything has settled down. But Preston realizes something and turns to the group chat. Things go kinda well. Ethier way Preston calls it a win.  
> \------------  
> Tw! homophobic slurs

Dramallama: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

LovingLife:):WHATS THE MATTER PRESTON 

Dramallama:E V E R Y T H I N G

HatingLife: Jesus fuck Preston 

Dramallama: I REALIZED THAT IM GAY

Skatergal:holy shit congrats 

100XP: who is the lucky guy??? 

Magicisreal:welcome to the club bud 

Dramallama:BUT HE PROBABLY DOESN'T LIKE ME  
BACK 

Knifesareforfighting: wow calm down 

A_dolf_appeared: wow your a fag??? 

HatingLife: Who are you calling a fag? Last time I checked you don't have to talk about. 

Therealneil: oh shit max is salty 

Adventure: Ooooooo 

LovingLife:GWEN 

Ms.Who: don't worry David I got the popcorn 

A_dolf_appeared:: y our u defending him? 

HatingLife: first of all check your grammar because it  
made me gag. Second of all you shouldn't be talking acting like a Hitler clone and all. 

Ms.Who:Max is bringing out good points 

HatingLife: third of all Fag is a pile of sticks. Not a homophobic slur but you use it as such. Truely you have no room to talk. 

Adventure: damn max 

Therealneil: overprotective much? 

HateingLife: no should be calling others that. Space: what about Jermey? 

100XP: yeah you were going to call him a fag right? HatingLife: he was a pile of sticks. 

Ms.Who:yeah he was 

Knifesareforfighting: LMAO 

Dramallama:WAIT HARRISON WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY 'WELCOME TO THE CLUB" 

Magicisreal: dude I'm gay 

Dramallama:oh 

LovingLife:): is it over yet

Ms.who: yep

Skatergal:if it makes you feel better I'm pan 

Adventure: I like girls :D 

Therealneil: wait your a lesbian? 

Adventure: I just love girls! :D

HatingLife: that means you're a lesbian Nikki 

Adventure: oh LovingLife:): Look at you all bonding! 

HatingLife: shut the fuck up David 

LovingLife:): I'm Pan!

Nerris: So the rest of us are straight?

\--------  
Preston look at the screen anxiously. Max has yet to say his sexuality  _ding_

\--------  
HatingLife: I mean I'm Bi

Magicisreal: Called it Neil you owe me $20 

Therealneil: HOW DID YOU FUCKING KNOW

Therealneil:IM HIS BEST FRIEND

Magicisreal: Takes one to know one, I mean it was unexpectedly yes but I just know.

HatingLife: I'm kicking both of y'alls asses

HateingLife:gET BACK HERE

Adventure: Hey Gwen?

Ms.who: Yes?

Adventure: on a scale one through ten how fucked is Neil and Harrison?

Ms.who: 11


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pikeman takes Max's bear again. But this time he went to far.  
> \-----------------  
> I had this idea last night so I thought I would make it a reality. Also another half text half story chapter; I had gotten alot of positive feedback so why not?

HateingLife: Okay who the hell took it?

LovingLife:): what do you mean Max? :D

Ms.Who:Yeah what do you mean Max?

HateingLife: You know exactly what Gwen

Ms.Who: Wait it's missing again?

HateingLife: Yeah somebody took it again.

Ms.Who: Damn, Alright I'll start looking

HateingLife: Thanks Gwen

LovingLife:): Don't search to long Gwen! We have a tournament with the woodscouts!

HateingLife:Again? What do we get if we win? And what do they win?

LovingLife:): I don't know.

HateingLife: fucking hell David

Adventure: oooooo what are we doing????

Dramallama: Yes what are the activitys?

Knifesareforfighting: I swear to God if it's popcorn sales

LovingLife:): Oh they're here!  
\---------------------  
Max stuck his head out of his tent to see if they really did. Sure enough they did other campers started looking out as well. Pikeman had his foot arched on the front of the motor boat. Snake was directing the boat to the Pier. Petrol was watching.Max felt a shudder down his spine. He knew today was going to be a long day. David happily went over to the lake. "Hello woodscouts!" David seemed to happy on thier arrival.  
°•°•°•  
Everyone was worn out. Dolf had passed out at least three times, Neil was panting, Nikki looked like she was ready to fall out, and Max was laying face first on the ground. Pikeman seemed to be satisfied with this "Well Well Well it seems as you are losing, no worries! This will be sure to give at least one of your campers motivation!" Max looked up just as Pikeman reached from behind his back to reveal Mr.Honeynuts Max immediately "MR.HONEYNUTS" he was filled with relief at first but that relief was gone as soon as it came as Pikeman opened a pocket knife to cut up the poor bear.Nobody could stop him after all they were in shock. They've been aware of said bear, but the way Max reacted was foreign to them. Pikeman littered the ground with stuffing and the cloth of the once was bear. Max fell on his knees and began shaking. "He's going to explode!" Nikki ran over to duck behind a rock. Niel,Space kid, Harrison and Preston followed suit.  
"Why?" Maxs face became littered with tears. The bear was his comfort item, his grandmother gave it to him before she had passed. It helped him with alot of things, but how he couldn't stop it's death and felt horrible. David was furious "why would YOU DO THAT TO A 10 YEAR OLD" Pikeman was speechless "H-hes ten?" He was unaware of Max's age and thought of him to be a very short 12 or 13 year old. But had never guess he was 10 years old." Get out of my fucking camp" David glared at Pikeman coldly. Erid went over to Max and start picking up stuffing. " I'm totally sure we can like fix it." Max only sat there not sayinga word. Preston went over to help Erid then Nikki then Neil. 

 

Max sat in the tent trying to fix his bear. It was a difficult task neverless but he did pay attention to sewing camp so it made it kinda easy. His pho was blowing up. It was for sure the chat. " Ow fuck" He looked down at his finger as a pin prick of blood pop up on his index finger. He brushed it on his pants and continued sewing.  
\----------  
Adventure: PIKEMAN FUCKED UP

LovingLife:): Language Nikki.

Therealneil:You cussed today David.

LovingLife:): I was angry.

Ms.Who:Where's Max?

Adventure:in the tent. He zipped us out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @pleasnt-lullaby is my Tumblr, art and updates about the book will be there! I also have a schedule,  
> Tuesday and Thursday are my update days  
> If I feel that people enjoy the book or if I'm bored I will make more chapters before/after those days  
> \---------  
> David has a boyfriend and campers don't like who it is,

 

**_LovingLife:) has added purplekoolaid_ **

Hatinglife:Who the fuck is that?

Purplekoolaid:Hello Maxwell!

HatingLife:Don't call me that

LovingLife:): It's Daniel! :D

HatingLife:oh hell no

Adventure: Is it the same Daniel?

Purplekoolaid: Same,isn't that right Davey?;)

HatingLife:Dear God no. David give me mod

_**Lovinglife:) made Purplekoolaid a Mod!** _

Hatinglife:WRONG ONE DAVID

LovingLife:):No I made Danny a mod! :D

Purplekoolaid:Checkmate bitch

Therealneil:OH N O

Therealneil:IM DREAMING RIGHT?! ITS JUST A NIGHTMARE RIGHT?!

LovingLife:):Nope this is real Neil :D

Therealneil: I swear to God if they start flirting I'ma stab a bitch

HatingLife: Stab me, Before I kill myself that is 

LovingLife:):MAX DONT JOKE ABOUT THAT

HatingLife: who said I was joking

Therealneil:Don't kill yourself max

HatingLife:why not? Cult man is gonna kill us anyways

Therealneil:Who's gonna help me deal with Nikki?

HatingLife: I won't do it then

HatingLife:well not yet

Therealneil: Damnit Max 

Skatergal: why is he here?

LovingLife:): Well he's my new lover!

HatingLife:SOMEONE GIVE ME A KNIFE

Ms.Who: What's so bad about Daniel?

Space:Yeah he was nice!

HatingLife:HE TRIED TO KILL US

Magicisreal:And he called you a nobody David

Purplekoolaid:Well I didn't mean it.

HatingLife:Didn't mean it my ass

Purplekoolaid: Max,You haven't change it seems...

HatingLife:what, was I supposed to change?

Adventure: just drop it max

HatingLife:what are your intentions?

Dramallama:Max stop trying to stop LOVE

HatingLife:HELL NO HES GONNA KILL US AND IS MIND FUCKING MY DAD

Ms.Who: Max did you just call David'Dad?'

HateingLife: wait fuck

LovingLife:Do you really see me as a father Max?

Therealneil: Do you need a therapist Max?

100XP: i called it,pay up Harrison

Magicisreal: Damn

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tries today answers out of Daniel, David does not live down the moment of max calling him 'Dad', Daniel knows more than What Max thinks.

_**LovingLife:) has changed thier name to TreeDad** _

 

Hatinglife:David change your name back

TreeDad:No can do Max! 

HatingLife: and why not?

Purplekoolaid: Morning Davey!

HatingLife:Dear God why

TreeDad:Hello Danny!

Ms.who:you guys do know its 2 a.m. right?

HatingLife:I know, they don't

TreeDad:Oh! It seems it is!

Purplekoolaid:I've been known, I couldn't sleep without my darling :)

Therealneil:I just woke up to Max gagging and when I asked what's wrong he just said "chat" what's going on?

Therealneil:OH DEAR LORD

Purplekoolaid:he's just jealous

HatingLife:THE HELL I AM

Purplekoolaid:Bullshit

**New chat started by Purplekoolaid**

 

Purplekoolaid:Please, I've seen those stares you've been giving that Goodplay boy, Preston was his name, wasn't it?

HatingLife:Fuck you, you don't know shit

Purplekoolaid:I'm afraid I do Maxwell

HatingLife:You're using David for something I just know it

HatingLife:So spill

Purplekoolaid:I do love him Maxwell

HatingLife:No you don't,and stop calling me Maxwell

Purplekoolaid:so you want the truth huh?

HatingLife:Yes I do and I want it now

Purplekoolaid:Okay then,You're not dumb are you?

HatingLife:No I'm not.

Purplekoolaid:Then you'll see I do love him. Give me a shot here kid.

HatingLife:What do I get out of it huh?

Purplekoolaid:I know more about you than you know Maxwell.Im not afraid to let your secrets slip.

HatingLife:So all you got is my crush on Preston.

Purplekoolaid:I can name three, excluding the crush

HatingLife:go ahead cult man

Purplekoolaid:1.You sleep with a stuff bear,2.You were the one who destroyed the woodscouts base,3. You know how to play multiple instruments.

HatingLife:Damn you.

Purplekoolaid:So let's make a deal here

HatingLife: Making a deal with the devil isn't smart.

Purplekoolaid:You let me love David and stay out of my way unless I say so, and I'll stay out of your way and keep your secrets safe.Deal?

HatingLife:.....

HatingLife:Deal jackass

Purplekoolaid:Good.

**Chat Camp Campbell**

Therealneil:Max just walked out of the tent.

Therealneil: Nevermind he's back. His walk was shorter than usual.

HatingLife:Fuck you Niel

Purplekoolaid:I'm back darling, I accidentally fell asleep :(

TreeDad:I'm gald you're both okay! :D but max why was your walk short?

HatingLife: I heard something so I came back.

TreeDad:Oh Okay!

Purplekoolaid:I'm coming to y'alls cabin, okay Davey?

**Chat**

HatingLife:I can still complain about y'all being gay and threatening to kill myself right?

Purplekoolaid:It's funny so, go ahead.

HatingLife:Cool

**Chat Camp Campbell**

HatingLife: Someone give me a rope

Therealneil:GOD DAMNIT MAX

HatingLife:Y'all go be gay, Neil go fuck Harrison or what ever I'm going back to the cot and wonder where I went wrong till daylight

TreeDad:WELL OKAY THEN IM GOING TO BED

**Chat**

Purplekoolaid:No he isnt


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man in all black comes to the camp. David is furious, Daniel is suprised, Gwen is anxious and all the campers hide.Well except for one. And all hell breaks out  
> \----------  
> What's this? Another Story/Text chapter? On a Sunday? What's this? Well....The comments give me life and inspiring me to write more! Also I'll have a charger for my Chromebook soon so longer chapters in the future! Because surprise! surprise! I'm writing this on a phone.  
> (Also shout-out to Sir_Pikachu and T_R_A_S_H  
> For following the story so far! Thanks guys! :D)

Max heard tires squealing.He shot up from his cot to see what the commotion is all about. As he went out he herad David using his trademark scream and for the record,Max couldn't give two shits about it.Untill he remembered that Daniel was with him, that's when Max start bolting towards the terrified girly yelling. When got to the counselors cabin he seen Daniel picking David up and Gwen running out of the door. A black SUV was parked outside of the Cabin as a Sickly pale guy in a black suit with black hair came out of said SUV. Max felt a chill down his spine, Just add sun kissed skin and there was his father. Max rushed over to David and Daniel, looking for an explanation of course.   Daniel looked at the man as if he killed his family and lover. "Who are you?!" Max stood beside Daniel and Gwen. Gwen had her arms crossed."I am Gleen Grandner" He adjusted his sunglasses " I'm here to check out the camp" he looked around the camp "So tell me-" " ** _Youre not going to_** ** _apologize?!_** " Daniel cut off the man furious "what? The Dumbass was infront of me." "Let it go Danny" David brushed it off.Gwen began rambling about the camps history to hopefully get the man out, that is until he kicked her shin "Shut up woman!" David and Max grew mad However David was the one to take action. David lept forward to attack the man while Daniel stood in shock,Gwen holding her shin who was also shocked, and Max just watching as a smile grew on his face. The commotion Drew out Ered and was quick to tell the chat.

\------------

Skatergal:Guys! David is fighting a suit guy

Therealneil:Is Max out there? Hes not in the tent

Skatergal:Yeah

Dramallama:He's not fighting right?!

Skatergal:No

Dramallama:tHANK gOd 

Magicisreal:Preston do you have a crush on Max?

Dramallama: Harrison do you have a crush on Neil?

\------------ 

The fight continued on till Daniel had to pull David away from the poor Bastard. The man ran back the SUV and began speeding off away from the camp grounds.David was huffing but soon his breaths became slower "I'm calm,Im calm Danny" Max went over to see if Gwen was okay As Daniel let go of David. The four seen Ered,Preston,Neil,Nikki, and Harrison watching. "Holy Shit" Ered paused the video and put her phone into her pocket. "Oh, um Hello kids! Owie" David rubbed his fist "Okay little shits free day, I think the Quartermaster has breakfast going" Daniel,David,Gwen and Max went to the counselors cabin. 


	11. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go folks the moment you all been waiting for.

Dramallama:hey max?

Dramallama:I want to say something

HatingLife:it's 4 A.M Preston. What is it?

Dramallama:I

HatingLife:You what?

Dramallama:I love you. Like love love you.

HatingLife:....

HatingLife: go to lake lilac

\-------------

Preston stared at the screen worryingly as he went out his tent he saw a silhouette out by the lake he approached Max. Anxiety building up in his chest. His thoughts start to wonder

_Is he gonna throw me in the lake?_

_Is he gonna slap me?_

_Reject me?_

as he got to Max's side Max turned to him. His expression unreadable. Max quickly grabbed Prestons hand and held it a blush going across the two boys.

"Took you long enough"

Preston stood shocked as he hugged Max. At frist he didn't feel a hug back. Nor did he expected on. But he felt arms on his back. Max had hugged him back.

"So are we a thing now?"

"I mean if you want to be one."

Preston squealed with delight

"Hey wanna help me get Neil and Harrison together? They've been pinning over each to long."

"Sure as long as you shut up. You'll wake everyone else here in the camp."

The two sat at the pier looking at the stars. 

Finally Max felt happy for once.

And he's not gonna let go.

 


	12. All Hell breaks lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like last time. Everyone sees the nights chat. And they go wild.

TreeDad: Good morning campers!

HatingLife: No

Dramallama: No

_**Dramallama has went offline** _

_**HatingLife has went offline** _

TreeDad:Well okay then!

Ms.Who: OMG OTP

TreeDad:Oh? What is it Gwen?

Purplekoolaid: Finally I thought they were never gonna confess.

Ms.Who: wait what if Max threw him in the lake?

TreeDad:.....

Purplekoolaid:....

Ms.Who:....

TreeDad:ILL CHECK LAKE LILAC

Ms.Who:ILL CHECK THE WOODS

Purplekoolaid:ILL CHECK THE TENTS AND MESS HALL

100XP:What's going on?

100XP:HOLY SHIT 

Skatergal: OMG

Magicisreal: FINALLY, 20 BUCKS NEIL

Adventure:MAX GOT HIM SOME

TreeDad: Found them!

Ms.Who:Thank God

Purplekoolaid:Thank Zeemug 

Therealneil:IM HIS B E S T F R I E N D

Therealneil:HOW DID I NOT SEE IT 

_**HatingLife has gone Online** _

_**Dramallama has gone Online** _

_**HatingLife has changed their name to Whatever** _

Dramallama:why are you all freaking out?

Whatever:WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP ON BETTING ON ME

Dramallama: Honey calm down

Whatever: Sorry darling

100XP:AHHHHHHH IM DYING FROM THE CUTENESS

Space: Sooooooo Nurf......

Knifesareforfighting: No

Space:Awwww

Whatever: I'm starting to think Harrison and Daniel can read my mind 

TreeDad:Why?

Whatever:They we're the only ones who knew

Purplekoolaid: Damn right

**Chat**

Whatever:Do you wanna help me and present to get Neil and Harrison together?

Purplekoolaid:You bet you ass I do

Whatever: Cool

**Camp Campbell**

Dramallama:Hey Maxy?

Whatever: Yes Darling?

Dramallama: <3

Whatever:<3

Adventure:AHHHHHHH

TreeDad:THEY GROW UP SO FAST

Magicisreal: M A X Y

Whatever: Nurf I need a knfie

Dramallama:MAXY NO

Whatever:MAXY YES

 

 

 


	13. Boys get caught cuddling and a certain dad can't stop gushing about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.. people said that they cried last chapter..? So I'm just gonna...*Puts tissue box on coffee table* there you go! All for y'all. I need to really think what to do since this happened
> 
> Hits:966  
> So...1000 is coming up and I wanna make a special just for that number! I gotta think what though so suggestions would be nice!  
> Also I wanna thank everyone who commented! You guys honestly know how to make a gal feel better! :)  
> Anyways here's some Maxpres fluff!  
> Becauseihavelegitnoselfcontrol  
> Also this is a half story/text chapter  
> Becauseihavelegitnoselfcontrol
> 
> Edit:I lost this chapter three times. Hope y'all enjoy. I almosted cried for your entertainment.

Dramallama:Hey Maxy

Whatever: Darling it's 2 A.M

Whatever:is everything okay?

Dramallama:Of course it is Maxy! I just miss you :(

Whatever: Darling we sat together at mess hall, hangouted at your stage,took a walk near Lake lilac and not to mention you picked me up Bridal Style to show "how much you love me and would cherish me forever"

Dramallama:I know but still :(

Whatever: Do you want me to come over there?

Dramallama:You already know the answer to that Maxy

Whatever: you do know you're the only person I'm letting call me 'Maxy' right?

Dramallama:Yes

Whatever:Good, I'll see you in 5. 

Dramallama:Yay!

\------------------

Max got up from his cot and slipped out of the tent quitely. Nikki had began to sleep under Neil's cot for some reason and he didn't want to wake up the teal hair devil.

He walked through the tents. He could see some tents had thier lanterns still on and others did not. As he approached Harrisons and Prestons Tent he was quickly pulled inside into a hug, letting out a small squeak.

Max wrapped his arms around Prestons back earning a small giggle from the taller hyper active boy.  Max let go and looked upwards towards Preston. "Hello darling." Max said to Preston in a hushed voice. "Hey Maxy." Preston returned the hushed greeting Preston pulled Max towards the Cot and wrapped the two in Prestons blanket. "Oh so this was a trap to cuddle wasn't it?" Preston gave Max a smirk " I wouldnt say trap, more like you shouldve seen it coming." Preston had a smug expression on his face as he wrapped his arms around Max. Max rolled his eyes and leaned back onto Preston "If I fall asleep it's your fault." Max closed his eyes as Preston nodded. The two were happy together while in each others arms. But they also didn't know someone was recording them.

 

Harrison woke up to a squeak. He had a lucky guess as he seen Max and Preston hugging one another. He carefully took out his phone and started recording. The two pulled from the hug and greeted one another as Preston pulled Max to his cot. Harrison was surprised he wasn't caught yet. Preston wrapped his blanket around the two of them as Max blamed Preston that he tricked Max to cuddle. Preston told Max he wouldn't call it that. Max then told him that it was Preston's fault if he fell asleep as Max closed his eyes. Harrison stopped the video quickly after that and turned back around to wait till morning to send it to the chat. And also wait where he was on the other side of camp so he had time before Max would strangle him.

\------------

Magicisreal: I cuaght something lucky last night

Magicisreal: Raregayboys.vid

TreeDad: Harrison! You shouldn't name a video as such!

Magicisreal:just watch the video camp man 

\----------

Harrison took a glance towards the boys. Max was curled up in Preston's lap while Preston protectively had his arms around Max. Max seemed to be asleep. Good. He still had time. Before he stepped out of the tent he took a picture of the two and quickly stepped out.

\----------

Magicisreal: Maxsleeps???.jpg

Ms.Who: He's asleep? Huh. Let me watch the video. 

Ms.Who:OMG OTP

TreeDad:WHY DO THEY GROW UP SO FAST

Ms.who:David is crying

Ms.who: update- he saved the picture you sent as his background

TreeDad: I'm so proud

Therealneil: it's 6 a.m. and I'm awake to this?

Therealneil: where's Max?

Ms.Who: Scoll up buddy

Therealneil:CAN THEY GO ONE MINUTE AWAY FROM EACH OTHER?!

Magicisreal:Someone is jealous~

100XP: Wow jealous much?

Therealneil:SHUT UP. YOU WOULD FEEL THAT WAY TO IF YOUR BEST FRIEND IS HANGING WITH HIS BOYFRIEND 24/7

Skatergal:Dude it's only been 3 days. Not a week. Chill

Purplekoolaid:WHO MADE DAVEY CRY?!

Knifesareforfighting: watch the video dude

Ms.who: update- Daniel and David are hugging each other crying.

100XP: Lmao

TreeDad: WERE PROUD DADS

_**Purplekoolaid chaged thier name to KoolaidDad** _

KoolaidDad:I'm only doing this because Davey convinced me to.

TreeDad: That's true!

\----------

Max stired to the buzzing of his phone. However he didn't move. After all he felt more comfortable and relaxed in Preston's arms. Max waited till Preston's Amber eyes met Max's Teal eyes. "Hey Maxy?" Preston asked in a soft voice. "Yeah Pres?" Max grew curious. Preston looked tired. It was most likely due to the fact he just woke up. "Can you sing me a lullaby?" Max grew shocked at his request. "I'm a horrible singer Preston" Preston pressed his lips into a thin line. "I'll be the judge of that. Please?" Preston wanted to get back asleep but he also wanted to hear Max sing. Max rolled his eyes "Fine but don't tell anyone." Preston gave Max a small smile and nodded "Maria...Maria...Maria" Max began in a soft voice. His voice was heavenly like and lulled Preston right back to sleep. And soon Max followed.

 

 

Max woke up to a bright light in his face. He herad a groan who didn't belong to him. So he had a wild guess it woke up Preston too. Daniel held the tent flap open. "Come on love birds" Daniel cooed with a smirk on his face. Which in Max opinion, was asking for trouble."Fuck off David look alike" Max shut his eyes waiting for him to leave. "You might wanna look at the chat." Now Max grew curious as he fished out his phone to look at the chat.

 

"HARRISON YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Max jumped out of Preston's arms to chase down Harrison and have a 'talk with him. Preston wasn't surprised. He got up to pick up Max's phone. He dropped it when he chased after Harrison. Soon a bright idea began to form into Preston's head

\----------

_**Whatever Has changed their name to angry bean** _


	14. 1000 hits special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1000 hits special! Gee this is alot to take in. I honestly didn't think so many would enjoy the book, however it seems you all have proven me wrong! (Especially with the kudos) the special is not related to the plot. Well kind of? It's kind of set in the future where I actually plan I'm having this book being directed however plans might change this is just what I plan for the book I apologize to anyone if the plan doesn't go Through.
> 
> With that being said. Enjoy!

                 ** _Ding!_**

Max woke up to the sound of his notification.

He sat up to look at the phone with hatred. How dare it? Wake him up on his rare Saturday? For shame. Max shook his head. He was starting to sound like Preston. Max turned on his phone to see what woke him up and why it did. 

      _ **Lin Murali wannabe-**_ happy birthday Maxy!

Ah that explains it. Preston telling him happy birthday. Though it didn't explain why at 7 in the morning. Max shooked his head and began to reply.

    _Thanks Pres, I'm getting up now see you in a bit?_

 _**Lin Murali wannabe-**_ Sure thing! Tell the two gays I said hey!

The two gays was a running joke between the four. Whenever Daniel seen Preston and Max He would yell at the top of his lungs "Hey Gays!" And Preston and Max done the same thing with David and Daniel when they were together. David didn't participate, but he didn't stop them either. Max got out of his bed to start the day. 5 minutes later he was dressed and ready to go for the day. He began to walk his way down the stairs as a heavenly aroma filled the kitchen. Daniels cooking. Of course. Last time that had David cook. Well let's just say that they have to keep a fire extinguisher in the kitchen for now on.

 "Morning Dad, morning Dad."

Both the red head and blonde pirked up to see thier adopted son. David got up from the kitchen table and ran over to pick up Max.

"I can't believe you're twelve now!" Tears sprung out of David's eyes "My boy is growing up!" David let out a wail as Max began to struggle against the tight hug. He looked over to Daniel for some help. And boy did he 'help' alright. 

"He still looks as short as ever to me."

It was true. Max has barely grew over the two years he lived with the two. When he was 10 he was 4"6 but now he was 4"8 but in Daniels eyes he hadn't grown a single bit. 

Daniel turned back to flip a pancake. Proveing he was no help in this scenario. " Come on Dad! Put me down- oh come on! You're not crying again are you?" Max looked up towards the red head as he began to cry even harder. 

"I'm sorry Max! But- I just-"

"Yeah yeah I get it. Just get the fuck off of me!"

David sat Max down as he wiped his tears off his face. Max rolled his eyes and sat in his seat.Waiting for sweet, sweet, breakfast. Max changed over the years aswell. From a mean ass 10 year old. To a some what happy 12 year old. At the end of camp his birth givers refused to show up. Which made David fight tooth and nail for Max once he was put in foster care. Daniel even had some what help with this as well. Max was just gald he lived closer to Preston and away from those shitty things he call "parents". At first he wasn't used to all the love and attention he was given by the two men. Nor was he used to the choices he was given. And right then and there David broke down in the middle of Walmart while hugging Max for dear life itself. At frist Max thought it was funny. Then he just felt bad. Daniel and Max grew closer over time. Max still had to keep his guard up though. They liked to 'love attack' Max. Which meant they usually sneak up on him and then hugged and coo'ed at him. That was the only thing Max was wary of in the house. He also remembered the frist fight he heard David and Daniel had. He felt foolish to think they were gonna find him him and hurt him like Max's sperm donor did long ago. Max had hid in the dryer. Of course when the fight was over David almost had a heart attack when he couldn't find Max. Daniel found him the dryer and the two hugged him and told funny story's of thier childhood to calm the poor boy down. It was also the day he started calling them 'Dad' and once again. David broke down but this time so did Daniel. Max and Preston had been dating for two years. Of course they had bumps in the road. But they always made up. 

Max was snapped out of his thoughts when a stack of pancakes were put on the table. "Eat up." Daniel gave a smirk at the boy and Max smirked back. "Thanks" Max began to eat the fluffy pancakes with a smile on his face. " I'm gonna hang out with Preston again today. Is that okay?" Max looked up at the two. Suddenly a smirk was present on Daniels face once again "Sure just use protection." 

**_"Dad!"  "Daniel!"_ **

Daniel fell onto the floor rolling with laughter. 

"Kidding! Kidding!"

Max was blushing profusely while David just shooked his head. Max would be damned if he wouldn't say that this was his family.

An hour later he was at Prestons house. Max unlocked the door. Of course he had a key. Preston had a key to Max's house as well. Afterall they trust each other. Seen Ms.Goodplay on the couch watching "The price is right". "Hello Ms.Goodplay."

The old fragile woman turned her head towards Max "Why hello there Max here to see Preston?" Ms. Goodplay now had a hearing aid. Which help her ears and Prestons voice. Max has to admit that he was starting to worry for Prestons voice.

"Yes ma'am. And my you don't look a day over 50" Max gave a wink towards the lady. "Oh please" She put her hand over her mouth and giggled. Max always did this to make sure she felt good about her self. Prestons was aware of this as well. At first he gotten mad at Max but once he explained why he done it he was off  the hook. Speak of the devil. Preston blotted down the stairs to hug Max. Max quickly hugged back. 

"Happy birthday Maxy!" "Thanks Pres" Max pulled away from the hug. "Ready to go?" Preston nodded as they head to the park. Max let Preston rant about his co-actors in the school play saying how they didn't care or didn't have enough passion. Ethier way Max couldn't give two shits about it but still listening on.they arrived at the park soon enough and The two walk towards the swings and sat down on them. Max kicked his legs back in forth with no effort. Which resulted in Max not going anywhere. 

_**Ding!** _

Max checked his hoodie pocket for his phone. It didn't have no notifications so it must have been Preston's phone." Preston scanned his phone and then texted back. "Who was it?" Preston quickly put his phone back in his pocket " No one of impotance!" Max looked at Preston for a good minute. 

"Okay"

 

Preston wouldn't take Max home however they went around town twice. "Pres why can't we just go home and cuddle?" Max's feet was killing him. " Because! Um" Preston linked hands with Max " I wanted to show you off!" Max rasied an eyebrow at this. But quickly shooked it off. "Okay then...? But can we go sit down? My feet are killing me" Max looked around for any where to sit but was quickly pulled away by Preston in an opposite direction. "Over here! We can sit!" Preston seemed anxious and excited but Max just shrugged it off. Preston wouldn't tell max if something was off right? Right.

 

 

**_Ding!_ **

Prestons phone went off once more. He looked at it and smiled " Are you ready to go home Maxy?" Max seen how Happy Preston was and nodded. He was far beyond ready to go back to his house. Mabye watch Netflix with Preston and cuddle. Find something to snack on or something like that. Preston began jogging tthe way back to the neighborhood. Max's feet still ached.

 

They got back to house. But all the lights were off. It made Max grew even more suspicious "Pres why is all the lights of in the house? "Max's anxiety began to eat him up as he glanced towards the door and back to Preston." No clue dearest!" Preston said very loudly. Before Max began to think of what could be going on he was pulled towards the door. Preston waited for Max to open it. Max slowly pulled his hand to the door and opened it. It was pitch black inside. "Looks like we have the place to our selves Pres. I'll go find Heathers you can get the popcorn." Max took his shoes off and turned on the lights.

 

_**"Suprise!"** _

 

The sudden noise made Max squeal as he quickly turned around to see his friends and fathers. Nikki was rolling on the floor with laughter while Neil trying to hold it in, Gwen smirked, Daniel and David smiled, and Harrison had a smug look on his face.

"The fuck guys?!" 

Max settle down then turned to Preston "Is this why you dragged me around town?" Preston nodded and wrapped his arms around Max. Max rolled his eyes and turned towards his friends and family "Thanks guys"

 

The party was a blast. That was until Daniel and David got their 'love attack' on Max in front everyone. Which making Max squeal once again. "Ack! Stop! Help me Pres! Please' AHHHHHHH" Max kicked, scream, and squeal but this didn't stop Duo. They were laughing at this. This was Max's life. And he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

Soon it became to to cut the cake. It had vanilla frosting and chocolate flavored with pastel blue frosting was written "happy birthday Max" with Twelve Royal Blue candles on the cake. Max felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside of him when they began to sing Happy birthday to him 

_"Happy Birthday dear Maxwell"_

_"Happy birthday to you"_

  

 

It came time where Max had to open his gifts.

 

He had gotten more yarn and a new pair of knitting needles.

More games for his DS.

A new stylist for his DS.

And a new pair of headphones.

 

 

 

It was 10:00 at night and everyone had left which only left Daniel,David, and Max. They were watching " how to train your dragon 2" while curled up on the couch. 

 

" night Max" Daniel gave a small poke towards the small boy once the movie was over. Max gave a groan but got up and headed towards the stairs

David rasied his head " Night Max, love you!"

Max paused on the second step 

_"Love you too"_

 


	15. I know I said I wouldn't but

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but this is a AN

 

 Okay I know I said I wouldn't but but this is an author's notes it's kind of like explaining why I can't update the book probably today and Thursday I have been sick with influenza and my sinuses has to kicking my ass nine ways to Sunday. Yes I have been reading books for inspiration but I don't think I can actually make chapters feeling like shit I tried multiple times but it just didn't work out I'm going to try my best to update on Thursday but there's a most likely chance that I wont be able to. I am terribly sorry for this and if I had it my way then I would be able to update and have no problem with it but I just can't have my way all the time so please accept this apology and I am going to try my best to at least try to update or maybe even make a small chapter or a large one! But I hope you guys forgive me about this. A new chapter is currently being made. But it is incomplete and I think you guys would rather like an exclamation And complete chapter rather than no explanation and an uncomplete chapter but hey if you guys want done the uncomplete chapter then by all means just say so and ill post it.

 

 

I'm am so sorry about this please forgive me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried I'm sorry. I'm still sick and my Chromebook doesn't want to agree with me. I managed to finish the chapter though! At least I'm doing something right. I think. i also finished thid at 2:30 so someone kill me or stop me.Ethier would be great  
> \-----  
> A cat has found it's way into camp  
> And the most expected person and the least expected person knows how to handle it.

Adventure:GUYS 

Adventure:GUYS

Angrybean:For fucks sake Nikki wuat?

Angrybean:what*

Therealneil:Max why haven't you changed your name yet?

Angrybean: fuck you that's why

TreeDad:What is it Nikki?

Koolaiddad:babe come back to bed

Treedad:not now danny!

Adventure:I found a cat!

Angrybean:holy Shit you have?

Adventure:Yeah! Come to our tent!

Therealneil:GET THAT FUCKING THING OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK IT OUT

Angrybean:NEIL KICK THAT FUCKING CAT AND ILL BE KICKING YOUR ASS TO NEXT SUNDAY

Dramallama:Max just ran out of the tent

Dramallama:Its cold now

\---------------

Max quickly made his way over to his old tent.it had only been two weeks sense him and Preston has been dating however he didn't mind sharing a cot with Preston. It actually made his nightmares stop. It was nice. Max ran into the tent seeing Nikki holding the cat by its hind legs while Neil was hiding under his cot. the cat was mewling loudly. Max rushed over to grab the cat out of Nikkis grip and started to handle the cat correctly and bean to pet its head "You were hurting it Nikki!" Max took a look at the Cat. It had short black fur with bright teal eyes.  "oops sorry Max! hey,It kinda looks like you Max!" Nikki wasn't wrong. David and Daniel came into the tent. The cat had begun to start purr while David began to tell Nikki about the dangers of bringing animals into the camp and in the tent. Daniel went over to the cat and started petting it as well. Max didn't seem to mind this.When David finished he turned around to see the what was happening. "Hey David,can we keep him?" Max said in a small voice. It shocked David to hear Max talk so soft before. "Yeah Davy, hes an outside cat so he can take care of himself." Daniel had fallen in love with the cat.

"Sure i don't seem the harm in that!"

" _ **YES"**_

Max and Daniel both smiled at each other

"what should we name him?" 

"What about Daniel?"

"No" Both Daniel and Max turned over to David

"what about Toby?"

"Toby is a nice name"

"Toby it is then!"

\-------

Angrybean: Were keeping the cat and his name is Toby and you can fight me on this

Dramallama:i don't care just come back to bed

Angrybean:okay

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston and David gets jealious of the new cat because its taking time away from thier boyfriends  
> \-----  
> make up chapter for tuesaday

Dramallama: I cant find Max anywhere

 

Treedad:I cant find Daniel anywhere! D:

 

Dramallama:Could they finally have killed each other?

 

TreeDad: I hope not

 

Ms.Who:guys calm down they're just in mess hall with the cat

 

TreeDad:Thank goodness! I thought they killed each other

 

skatergal:wait really?

 

Dramallama:i mean its bound to happen tbh 

 

Dramallama:but why do they spend so much time with that cat?

 

TreeDad:i gotta admit i feel the same. Daniel wont even talk to me unless i talk to him! D:

 

Ms.who:oh

 

Ms.who:Oh~

 

Dramallama:what?

 

TreeDad: what is it Gwen?

 

Ms.who:you guys are jealous 

 

TreeDad:aRE NOT

 

Dramallama:N O

 

Magicisreal:yeah right you're swimming in jealousity 

 

Therealneil:maybe the cat isn't so bad if max likes it

 

Magicisreal:NEIL YOU STAY AWAY FROM THAT CAT

 

Dramallama:so were the jealous ones?

 

Ms.who: No all three of you are 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It rained the other day at camp and Max got cover in mud due to Nikki. I wonder what would happen  
> \-------  
> Totally not what happened the other day to me and two friends of mine
> 
>  
> 
> Also I've seen someone made a side story(?) Of this book/got inspiration from it and I was legit crying on the bus from school. Check it out!

TreeDad:Okay kids be careful! It rained yesterday!

Adventure:HELL YEAH!

KoolaidDad:no Nikki

Adventure:yes Nikki

KoolaidDad: Zeemug damnit

Angrybean:PRESTON HELP SHES DRAGGING ME WITH HER

Dramallama:nah

Therealneil:I'm hiding

Ms.who:you tried

KoolaidDad:yep

TreeDad: now now kids!

Angrybean: Hey Pres?

Dramallama:yes?

Angrybean:can I have a hug?

Dramallama:Sure!

\------

Max entered the tent as Preston was ready to give him the biggest hug he ever gave. However what he was not ready for is when Max walked in. Covered.In.Mud. "nO NO NO NO" Preston began to run out of the tent "cOME ON DARLING DONT YOU WANT A HUG?!" Max was running towards him then which broke out into a sprint. When did he get so fast?! Preston soon ducked into Ereds tent.

\------

Angrybean:C'mon Pres I'm cold! Give me a Big ole  h u g

TreeDad:I'll give you a hug Max :D

Dramallama:NO YOU DONT WANNA DO THAT DAVID

Angrybean:okay

KoolaidDad:he's covered in mud....isn't he?

Dramallama:yep

Ms.who:3

KoolaidDad:what are you counting down to?

Ms.who:2

Dramallama:just wait

Ms.who:1

Ms.who:wait for it.

\------

Daniel strained his ears to listen to what was going on. Suddenly David's trademark scream was herad throughout the camp " _ **MAX YOU'RE COVERED IN MUD GET AWAY FROM ME"**_

_**"GIVE ME A HUG CAMP MAN"** _

\------

KoolaidDad:now I get it


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has a secret that No one knows, not even Daniel. only Gwen and David But when that that secret has come to light, how will the other campers react?  
> \-----  
> It seems that I haven't had enough angst in this book, and I'm a sucker for angst as you all may have noticed we have a limited amount of chapters left in this book. But if you also may have noticed, ive made this a series so it isn't over yet.. yay?

 

AngryBean: so, where is David and Gwen?

 

Drama llama: no clue babe

 

AngryBean:okay.

 

KoolaidDad:why?

 

AngryBean: None of your damn business  

 

KoolaidDad:okay damn

 

Therealneil:whats wrong with you Max?

 

Adventure: Yeah Max you're acting differently 

 

Magicisreal: yeah like- more than usual bitterness 

 

 

AngryBean: You dont need to know.I just need to know where David and Gwen are.

 

KoolaidDad: i dont know Max just tell me what you need

 

AngryBean: I need David and Gwen

 

KoolaidDad:i can do the same thing they can do

 

AngryBean: No

 

AngryBean: No you cant

 

Dramallama: Darling what is the matter?

 

 

AngryBean: nvm

 

\-----

Max threw his phone on his cot and stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket and tried his best to breath normally.This morning Max felt a shortness of breath and needed to see Gwen and David for his inhaler but neither of them has bothered to show their faces. He just needed to try his best and not to get worked up.bit he already knew that this action would be in vain soon enough. Max made his way to mess hall.Kicking a pebble on his way. Max didn't put much strength into opening the door as he sat down next to Nikki. Max felt his chest tighter than before. They haven't seem to notice. Good, real good. He still had time to get his breathing under control. However, his lungs didn't agree with Max. Neil had seem to take notice at Maxs breathing. It was getting harder and harder to breath. Every exhale became harder to inhale. "Dude, you okay?" Max nodded and began whezzeing, suddenly his airway seemed to be cut off as he onto the ground clenching his throat  yelling surrounding him. He could see Daniel ripping Maxs hands from his throat as David and Gwen came in. Gwen held out his inhaler out to him. Max took it right away and let Gwen pump it in his mouth twice. David handed Max a water bottle it wash his mouth out. Max looked up to see Preston and Nikki crying. The two magic kids held each other close. Daniel was in shock. Space kid and Dolf was hugging Nurfs legs. Ered had a worried expression on her face. Neil was holding Nikki " _ **Max what the fuck just happened**_?"

 

it seemed he had explaining to do to his best friends and boyfriend.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: finally! Done with testing! Wait what's the last time I updated?  
> Me:fucccccccccc-  
> \--------  
> It 4 its days till camp closes and Gwen has to call CPS

 

 

 

Ms.who: Max I need you to come to the cabin

Angrybean: why?

Dramallama: can't you wait? We're watching Heathers

Ms.who: I have to call them

Angrybean: who?

Ms.who: you know

Ms.who: them

Angrybean: oh them

Dramallama: who?

Angrybean: don't worry

\-----

Gwen stood up in the cabin with CPS on the phone, Max was sitting in her chair fiddling with his sleeves. he wasn't ready for this. he was ready to run away and make it on his own. he was ready to murder his parents in cold blood.Maybe letting his mother run free while he kills his father. he was ready to sneak onto a boat and go back to his parents country and make a living there.there weren't any child labor laws there so it'll work out.After all, he only has two hoodies, one pair of shoes, Mr.Honeynuts, two shirts and one pair of socks and boxers. all can easily fit in a backpack. He'll have to leave his instruments."Max" he looked up towards Gwen with a sullen look on her face.

"They'll be here tomorrow"

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy... birthday to me. I think. Idk  
> \-------  
> Max goes tells Preston what's going to happen.  
> Let's just say it doesn't go well.

Max walked out of the cabin. He had to go tell Preston then he can probably face the Gang he didn't know either way kicking a pebble a c walk he could hear a distant yell "mAX THERE YOU ARE!"Max Froze, he looked up  he saw Preston ran towards him and indeveloping a hug. "What Happened?" Preston tilts his head in confusion Max begins to look away sheepishly. "Preston, i,got something to,tell you" Max began hesitating "of course love!" Preston grabbed Max's hand. "Preston someone's picking me up tomorrow and I might never see you again" Max began to tear up. He didn't want to leave Preston he wanted to stay with Preston be happy forever and not go back to the hell hole that he was living in. Unfortunately things never went his way after all,when has it? "Wait why? Don't you want to stay? With me?" Max was shocked at this "of course! But I don't have a say in this matter." Preston blood began to boil "Of course you do! You always do!" Max began to grow furious "Well this time I don't!" "Well if you don't have a choice in the matter then you don't have a choice to talk to me and me responding!" Max Fury became sadness " are you saying we're?-" "yes Maxwell"

 

 

_**"Were breaking up"** _


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is hiding in his old tent after the break up. Unluckily for him two dad's come in.  
> \------  
> Uh oh, two dad's huh? I wonder...

Therealneil: has anyone seen Max?

Adventure: No

Therealneil: damn

Magicisreal: sorry babe

100XP: did Harrison just?

Skatergal:CALL NEIL BABE

Therealneil: HARRISON YOU SAID WE CAN WAIT

Magicisreal:IM SORRY

Therealneil:ITS OKAY

Therealneil: lET FOUCAS ON THE THINGY

Therealneil: Max is Missing.

Therealneil: Preston is he in your tent with you?

Dramallama: no

Magicisreal: you seem less passionate

Dramallama: I broke up with Max

Adventure:YOU DID W H A T

100XP:MY OTP WHY

Knifesareforfighting: dude why

Space: why?

Dramallama: he told me he was leaving tomorrow and he couldnt stop it.

Adventure:...what?

Therealneil: Nikki's tearing up

Skatergal: can't he do something about it?

Dramallama: I know he can but he says he cant.

Ms.who: you motherfuckers

Ms.who: he doesn't have no control in this situation

Ms.who: you didnt think to ask him what part he can't control?

\--------

"Davey!" Daniel ran into the cabin " your son is in trouble!" David turned around from the miles Luna RT recap that was playing " what?" Daniel walked over to the chair to show him what was happening. In a millasecond David was already out of the door. Running towards Max's old tent. "Max! Can we come in?" Muffled sobs were coming inside the the tent " we're coming in kid" Daniel zipped open the tent. They seen Max crying on his cot with his bear. David went over there to hold Max as he weaped. Max made small nosies of protest but didn't do anything. " I'm leaving tomorrow" Max whispered " and he broke up with me because of that" he dragged out the that as he began to weep even more. The two father's held the boy. Not happy but still comfort him. After all

 

That's what all good dad's do, right?

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOAH SUDDEN HIATUS??? WHAT???WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN???AND NO WARNING???  
> i am so sorry, dealing with the guest hate, i was thinking about stopping the book, but due to my internet dad,(WHO LEFT TONS OF COMMENTS, THANKS, F A T H E R), i had more hope for this book! im also sorry but this is very short  
> \----  
> Max has accepted his fate, but what happens when David stops it?

Max has sat down on the couch as the woman from cps talked with Gwen, Daniel and David held the boy as he looked at his feet, he leaned on David for support, Max then looked up towards Daniel, for the second time,the two was peaceful"Come one on now Maxwell,its time to go now." she held her hand out, her golden eyes covered in pity, she had brown hair, which was wrapped tightly, she wore a business skirt and navy blouse, _Ms.Woodsmen_ was on her tag Max has already given into his fate, he hopped off the couch and began his way to the door with her, "wait!"the two turned around, David had stood up."Ill Take him."  "Sir, you have to be a foster parent first" "I am" Max perks up at this, the two began to bicker, Daniel came behind her,"My Lady, he's a foster parent, so you should give Maxwell to him, unless, you don't want a child to be happy?" happy?  Was Max happy here? with Gwen and Daniel?He is, He is happy, he knew what to do now, the crying act, oh god this is going to be embarrassing, Max Eyes Began to well up in tears, "Please! i dont want to leave my father!" He hated himself so much right now, Max ran to Davids' legs and hugged them, he peeked out to see the woman to be eaten up with guilt "Alright fine, Just dont cry!'

Score 

the two went over the things max needed and such, while Gwen went to make Hot Chocolate, now all he had to do was get back with Preston, Question was, How?


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAXI PAD DONE SOMFIN AnD DEVRYTHI iS OKIE DOKIE

Maxi pad went strigat towads Pres Pussy and kissrd him DeEpLy

"MAXIPAD FORGIVE MEH AND FUCC MEH"

"m soory ut i can not,we are only kids"

they hread cultist daddy and kitten david covostiaon

"FUCKME TREE FUCKER"

"Culty! i cant infront of the children!"

"FUCC THE CHILDREN TREE FUCKER"

"...culty we'll be pedos then"

"o yea"

Pres Pussy and Maxi Pad

turned thier heads towards Harry legs and Nail

"HARRY LEGS TAKEME INTO YOUR LOVING ARMS IM IN LOVE LOVE WITH YOU!"

"AW YOS NAIL OF COUSE I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Pres Pussy and Maxi Pad Walked into the sun set togther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.


	25. Chapter 25

Okay you almost be wondering where I went  
So don't kill me 'cause I'm going to tell you  
My school my counselor lied to my mother and I haven't been able to be on the internet since, however she lets me watch YouTube and Netflix so that's the only way I've been able to do this, I've also been talking to my internet dad and I guess internet mom? Anyways until I'm actually allowed to come back on here, I won't be able to update please forgive me once I'm only allowed to come back here then the final chapter will be put up, please forgive me I can and will be able to answer to comments though You all deserve to know what happens in the last chapter Thank you for coming this far with me


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys long time no see?  
> Don't kill me

Angrybean:what up for fuckers

Dramallama:babe no

Therealneil:holy shit it's been awhile

100XP:yeah max what happened to you?

Angrybean:Max*

100Xp:rude

Knfiesareforfighting:how about we just say what happened in the past 16 years

Magicisreal:sure,I have a husband now, I'm a work at home mom with my son Forrest,also I'm trans,can you guys call me Irene?

Therealneil:I am said husband,I'm a nutritionist,and Irene is lovely wife <3

Magicisreal:<3

Knfiesareforfighting:wow gay(?)

Knfiesareforfighting:But speaking of gay,I'm married to my husband Richard,we met in our senior year,I'm a behavioral therapist in a asylum

Adventure:Oh shit watup 

Adventure:I'm a professional tennis player with my lovely wife <3

100Xp: don't call me out babe

Angrybean:you gave up larping?

100Xp: I larp on the down low,but my daughter thinks it's silly

Adventure:she really does

Skatergal:yeah she does

Skatergal:so after awhile of figuring myself out,I'm aro ace, before I thought I was broken but fuck that shit,so sorry for lying to you all

Dolf: Neil can't answer the phone rn

Dolf:cause he's in space

Dramallama:oh yes!! Max and I went to see his take off!!

Angrybean:presstttooonnnnn

Dramallama: Max stormed off so I'll tell you guys what happened

Dramallama:so alot of shit,the worker who was gonna give him to Daniel and David was fired so he was taken back In the system,but I met back up with him in our freshman year, needless to say we're engaged

Adventure:o shit congrats

Mrs.Who:wow you little shits have grown up

Mrs.who:I'm sure Daniel and David would be proud

Adventure:what happened?

Mrs.who,Daniel was caught cheating,so David left him,which made Daniel kill himself,and nobody knows where David is

Angrybean:yeah,he's been gone for 14 years, the cops call him a cold case

Skatergal:are you mad at him?

Angrybean: I used to be,but not anymore,I just really want to see him again

Therealneil:what's this? Max showing his emotions?

Angrybean:fuck off

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Max and Preston texting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594044) by [MotherHecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherHecker/pseuds/MotherHecker)




End file.
